The Winter Bonding
by AzureKate
Summary: Penelo gets mad at Larsa and Basch, and insists on them taking the time to bond with each other. They go in the garden when Larsa decides to throw a snowball at Basch. Basch is on a new medication that makes him crazy. Please enjoy!


Author's Note: I'm not exactly a fancy talker, so the way Larsa talks, might not exactly seem like he would normally talk. Sorry.

The Winter Bonding

The Winter Bonding

By: LarsaSolidor123451

A funny story of Larsa and Gabranth trying to bond…

"You two don't seem to get along very well! Why don't you try bonding?" said Penelo.

"What are you talking about? We get along fine!" said Larsa.

"Aw, come on! You guys could use the time alone! Get to know each other just a little more!" replied Penelo.

"But I know Basch well enough to NOT need to bond with him! And besides, we already bond every day," Larsa said to Penelo.

"Larsa! Please? For me?" asked Penelo. Basch walked into the room. He waved at the two from the other side of the room.

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" asked Basch.

"Penelo is suggesting that we try to bond. She is insisting," replied Larsa. Basch looked at Penelo.

"What? You guys could get to know each other more. I know for a fact there's a lot of things that Larsa wants to talk about, and I'm sure that you have some secrets you want to tell somebody too!" said Penelo.

"That is true, but why do we have to bond?" asked Basch.

"GO AND BOND!" yelled Penelo. The two of them ran out of the room.

"Do you want to go to the garden?" asked Larsa. Basch looked at him and nodded. They put on their coats, and walked out of the palace.

"So, what do you wish to talk about?" asked Larsa.

"I don't know. You pick! You're the emperor!" replied Basch.

"Uh, how much we think Penelo is weird?" asked Larsa.

"Ok, hey did you know Penelo is weird?" asked Basch.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Larsa.

"I'm on a new medication that's rumored to make people more playful! Is it working?" asked Basch. Larsa nodded his head. "Great! I'll keep taking it!"

"_Hmm…I know a way for us to bond!" _Larsa thought to himself. "I'll be right back. Stay right there!" he said. Basch nodded.

Larsa ran toward the bushes, and he very quietly made a snowball, and when Basch wasn't looking, he threw it at him with all of his strength. It hit him on the side of the head.

"Whoa! What the? Who's there?" yelled Basch. He stood up, and walked slowly toward the bushes. "Aha! I got you…squirrel!" he yelled. Larsa threw another snowball at Basch from behind. "Ah! What the?!" he yelled. He turned around and saw Larsa, tossing a snowball up and catching it.

"I got you good!" he said.

"Lord Larsa? It was you who hit me with that cold ball of doom?" Basch asked.

"Cold ball of doom? I think you may be taking too much of this 'new medication.' It's called a snowball!" Larsa replied.

"Oh. Ok. So, are you trying to start a 'snowball' fight?" Basch asked.

"That is **exactly** what I am trying to do!" he replied. "If Penelo wants us to bond, then please, allow us to bond!"

They built their forts, and each made a stash of snowballs, and so then the fight began! Snowballs flying everywhere! Larsa threw a snowball at Basch, and it whacked him in the ear! Larsa was too busy laughing, that he didn't notice Basch aiming at his face. **WHACK!** Smack dab in the middle of Larsa's face is where the snowball hit. Larsa's face was covered in pure white snow! They did this for three more hours, taking a break every now and then to talk. Eventually, Penelo walked out into the garden.

"Alright guys! You've been out here for hours! It's time to come inside, or you'll catch a cold!" she scolded. Basch walked over and kicked Larsa's fort to the ground. He gasped in surprise as some of the snow hit his leg, and walked over and kicked Basch's fort onto Basch!

"Alright, cut it out! Inside now! I made some hot cocoa!" Penelo yelled at the boys, who were still kicking snow onto each other. When they ignored her, she walked over to them, picked up a handful of snow in each hand, and smashed it all over their heads! "Are you ready to come inside now? Or do I have to do it again?" she asked. The two boys nodded, and followed her into the palace. They had snow ball fights multiple times throughout the rest of winter, and it was **ALWAYS** Penelo who ended them.


End file.
